Just A Dream
by hibariaddiction
Summary: Sakura Haruno, 18 year old girl. she is the Princess of the snow Village on her way to a party she is kinapped by a group of ANBU team. SasuSaku NaruHina very light GaaraXSakura  M for leamons, death , and more.
1. Bird Man?

**I don't own Naruto,**

**Naruto (****ナルト****, NARUTO) is a MANGA by Masashi Kishimoto with an Anime TV series adaptation.**

This SasuSaku mainly, and very light GaraSaku just like a hint maybe that all depends on you guys or girls.

Sakura is on her way to her engagement party with Gaara. She is kidnapped by Ninja's and she will find out a very upsetting truth. This is Ninja time just like Naruto Shippuden were there are Ninjas and all that shit.

No Madara he died years ago and no Akatsuki in this fanfic I think I won't need them any way.

This is non Uchiha massacre.

Minato is the Hokage of the Leaf Village.

Tsunade is a medic of the Hospital leaf Village.

Itachi is 27 and Anbu Captain from the Leaf Village.

Sasuke is 21 he is in the Anbu Team and from the Leaf Village.

Naruto is 20 he is in the Anbu Team and from the Leaf Village.

Gaara is 21 and the Kazekage from the Sand Village.

Sasori is 27 and Sakura brother and from the Sand Village

Sakura is 18 and from the Sand Village.

Hinata is 19 and from the Sand Village.

Neji, Lee, and Kiba are 22 and ninja from the Sand Village.

**Sakura's Point of View.**

I was so unfashionably late to my own engagement party. Well the announcement party for everyone in town. I already knew about my fiancé and me getting married. It's just that the whole town has to know too.

"Sakura hurry up your father will be very unpleased when the whole town is waiting for you."

My purple haired friend was yelling at me right now.

"Hinata I need to be perfect."

Hinata puts her hands on her hips.

"That guy does not disserve you being late plus you already look perfect even before you put on all that make up."

I was warning a read blue kimono with purple designs' and purple slash on my waist tied as a ribbon on my back. My hair was up with a hair piece shape like cherry blooms. My lips were a dark red and I had green eye shadow.

"Then let's go." I smile at Hinata a big bright smile.

"That's what I said thirty minutes ago." Hinata walks behind me mumbling.

Hinata and I run out of my house and out to the street.

"Neji, Lee, and Kiba we are ready…"

"Where are those stupid bodyguards?"

The horses, where gone and so was my cart.

"…"

"This is not a time for them to take a break."

Hinata was having a 'panic attack' again.

I look around they were nowhere in sight.

"Let's just go before my father has a heart attack."

"Sakura we are not supposed to run around at night."

Alone

Alone

I was never alone never had free time it's always study this do this play this…

This was the first time in my life I saw a green light tell me go run.

I grab Hinata hand and we both run down the streets alone for the first time.

It was kind of scary but also liberating to know no one was watching me or giving me the 'you're not acting like a lady' look.

It was kind of dark but here in this town I was well known as the richest girl here. And well liked by the men and hated by woman my age, and up.

Even thou Hinata say it's because every guy wants me to be the one they marry, just with my looks alone.

I think it only has to do with the wealth.

I never have had real love experience I was too busy for that being a noble girl my age I had to be educated with noble teachers.

Learn how to read, write, sing, dance, stand, walk, everything.

I never had friends my age but only Hinata.

My first boyfriend was Gaara.

The guy is very handsome, red messy hair, teal green eyes with dark circles around his eyes from lack of sleep, but still good looking, son of a famous state council and he is now running to take his father's place. Smart, strong, wealthy, good looking and kind, finally after only talking to idiots my whole life I find a smart guy.

Why am I so happy right now running like this?

Well for starters it was all fine I mean when I met him I knew he so elegant which is what I loved and he was so nice. After asking permission from my father to court me he did and we went on dates you know him and my escorts and his escort and the whole thing, drink tea chat about the weather and everything. Then he asked my father for my hand in marriage my father agreed right off the bat. I on the other hand felt at lost.

How could my father forget my dream about wanting to become a medical doctor?

I told Gaara my dreams and he just went on to ask my father to let me marry him. Gaara knew I was smart he knew about how I had help my brother when he went to college I would help him when he forget to do their homework I wrote many A+ essays for my older brothers that they got credit for and that sent him away to other countries to get a better education.

My father had agreed before to let me study too, but after my brother died a few weeks ago. Soon after my father, grew scared to send me away too.

My mother died of a broken heart and my father I feel is already dying too of loneliness this is why he agreed so fast to Gaara. My father fears that if he dies at least I won't be alone. He thinks Gaara will watch over me and that he is a good man.

I _was_ in love with Gaara. He was the best when we first met but then he found out we get married soon and he stop been so romantic at first he would steal kisses when he get the chance and then he just so lazy to care and when he saw how easily he could manipulate my father with the fear of me being alone when my father pass away.

But it was for good business for a rich man getting married to rich girl makes a successful business. My father told me this is best, once I marry I inherit my full birth right when my first son is born.

Meaning I can obtain my money to live off the rest of my life as I want.

I figure maybe I could later study medicine, like I always wanted.

Then I stop running just feeling the cold air around me blow.

"Sakura you are day dreaming again…"

Hinata looked at Sakura who was looking out to the dark.

A dark figure was standing outside the corner of a house he was kind just laying back on the pillar. He was very tall and very well built I mean for me he was not fat or super muscles it's just his figure seem so strong compared to a small girl like me. I was only seventeen. From where I and Hinata stood I could not see his face clearly but from what I know a healthy man does not stand like that he was wounded.

I walked closer to get a better look.

"Sakura just let him be we have to go…"

Hinata had her let's go before something bad happens look on her face.

"Hinata just let me see what is wrong this could just be some hurt person in need of help."

But Hinata knew it was no use Sakura was gone.

I always wanted to help people that are hurt. I want to study medicine to learn more ways to help people. I always imagine it was like helping family. If I see an elderly woman fall it reminds me of my mother and I help her out like if she was my mother.

In this case I was thinking of my brother what if someone had helped him maybe he be alive.

Yup that's me the nice young girl who see's anyone hurt and wants to help out.

Sweet little innocent Sakura.

His face was red and his eyebrows were scrunched up.

His eyes where closed tight his hand was covering his side.

I was right.

Blood, he was covered in it from head to toe.

"Hello, are you okay?"

The dark haired man looks at me.

He eyes lock with mine for a moment like her could see right thru me.

I was captivated dark eyes looked at my bright green eyes like night and day met.

Pain shouts thru his eyes and he moaned then he was on the floor with no signs' of life.

Hinata yelled.

I never had a guy faint at first sight, this guy seriously needs help.

"Sakura that man is dead lets go…"

Sakura grabs the man's arm.

"Hinata, a little help will you? With his left arm."

Hinata let out a loud breath.

"Do I have anything better to do?"

No use fighting Sakura she could drag the man herself.

.

.

.

We made it home yeah he was heavy but I was no push over my body was small but I had what it took to carry a man with the help of Hinata, home.

When I was younger, girls would pick on me and say I was too pretty or too rich or too nice to their boyfriends. So naturally they would try and pick a fight but over time I would kick there ass till they leave me alone. So I never had many friends. But Hinata was the first to not pick a fight with me or ever say I tried to steal her boyfriend not that she had any or did I before Gaara I never had a boyfriend our fathers would freak over a boy looking at us funny.

But Gaara was okay for my daddy liking because he had known him all his life in fact Gaara father and my father where friends and Gaara was only twenty one years old. So my dad thought he would make me happy.

Well I thought so too.

.

.

.

"Hinata bring me some more clean water."

Hinata looked over at the guy in my bed.

"I can't he might wake up we don't know him Sakura."

"Hinata we don't have time for that."

"He had a wound on his left side and he was covered in blood when we first saw him I don't think you should be alone with him."

"Hinata I will be okay this guy is out he won't wake up."

Hinata ran out the door to get more water.

I put my attention to the shirtless man on my bed.

He was already bandaged up by me and now he just needed rest and his face was a bit dirty too.

I grab a wet towel and rub his face a bit with it.

Wow he was good looking man after I cleaned his face I can see his face better.

The guy has spiky black hair with a blue tint. He has lighter skin, it was very pale but maybe it was the blood loss but he looked paper white. His hair hangs over both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks.

But some flyaway's where on his forehead so I was going to move them.

I see him let out a heavy breath, I reach over and lean in a bit.

My hand was shaking yeah I was scared but that hair was annoying the shit out of me I couldn't see his forehead.

I bend closer rubbing my breast against his chest.

Next thing I know I was flipped on the bed with dark blue eyes staring at me.

My hands were over my head and while my lower body was under him as he straddled me.

I was still in a bit of shock just one second ago he was out like a light now he was fully awake. It made me rethink if he ever fainted.

But then again if I woke up in some guys room and notice that person about to touch me I freak too.

I wiggle under him.

"Get off me I didn't do anything to you I was only helping you."

"You where about to do something to my face."

"I was cleaning your face let me go or I will scream."

I wiggle some more and he hissed a bit gritting his teeth.

I was about to scream but this man was now looking at my face with such facility like he knew me.

"Hin!..."

He pulls out a small blade it was black and had a weird designed to it and very cold against my skin.

"Scream and I will cut your neck open before you finish."

I was now holding my breath.

If I breathe too hard I might cut myself with the blade.

He seemed surprised I did not cry.

"Why are you a bit to clamed for having a weapon on your neck?"

"I have been thru this a lot but by far you are the lowest. I was only helping you out I never had plans to hurt you."

Sakura then giggles.

"Now you giggle I think you lost it."

The guy raised his eyebrows.

I'm the most feared man and she giggles at me.

"No it's just that tonight I have an excuse to being late and maybe I did loss it but that was before you came."

Then the guy sticks the tip of his index finger in his mouth and whistled at the window.

What was that?

A second later a small hawk was at my window.

Then the tall man gets off me, he walks up to the bird and Taps on the wood.

_Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap_

Then the bird pecks on the wood

_Peck Peck_

_Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap_

_Peck Peck Peck Peck_

_Tap Tap Tap_

He now chatting some secret code with a bird.

Okay

When I see that birdman was looking out the window for a few minutes.

This is my chance to escape.

He was staring at the hawk and then the hawk flew away.

"Don't move girl."

What he was looking outside.

"How the fuck did you know?"

"HN"

"Nice vocabulary."

"I could say the same."

The birdman was now frowning.

His blue eyes look at my green ones.

His eyes drop to my chest.

"Your kimono is open…"

I look down and it was true.  
I yelp

"Your pervert You knew and keep staring at me."

"Hn."

Sasuke's point of View

_Well it was a good view._

_Plus she had her corset on so I didn't see it all just the shape._

The girl's cheeks tinted a dark red and I smirk.

As she cover herself.

She was very pretty.

Gaara really like the best of best only right.

.

.

.

Then after silence I hear a small scream.

"Hinata…."

How no one was home and this guy was in my room with me.

.

.

**サクラサスケ**

**Peace and love**

**Oh my God does my spelling suck sorry.**

**I know I have very poor English but I will try my best to fix this story, sorry**


	2. New beginning?

.

.

.

Then after silence I hear a small scream.

"Hinata…."

How no one was home and this guy was in my room with me.

"What did you do to Hinata?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me you sent out a bird then she … "

The man raised an eyebrow.

This really pissed me of here I was not doing anything for my friend who could be dead now.

I look at the Uchiha then as quick as I can I run out of the room.

"You will regret running."

Another man was now in front of Sakura.

He had blonde hair and white mask over his face with a fox drawn over it.

This ANBU was wearing porcelain animal masks. He also had standard uniforms consisting of black and gray armor, metal arm guards, and a signature spiral tattoo on his left shoulder. He also had a katana strapped over his back.

Hinata was hanging over his right shoulder.

"What did you do to her? Why is she passed out?"

Sakura starts to bang on his chest as tears flow out of her eyes.

Sasuke who was momentarily gone to put on his uniform and his black cloak to cover hip like the rest.

Grabs Sakura from the waist and pulls her back.

"I will knock you out to if you don't shut up."

The man was now wearing a porcelain mask with a hawk drawn on his.

Sakura closed her mouth and stop moving.

Not because of what he said but because of what she felt as the room was filling with a strong chakras.

She turns around and see's more ANBU members.

Some ANBU wear black cloaks over their standard uniforms, and squad leaders may wear white cloaks. All ANBU carry katana, which are usually strapped to their backs.

The leader hand a crow on his mask he was the only one with a white cloak.

"Hawk and fox I expect you two to do your job as we hold back the others, watch them with your life. The fourth Hokage waits."

With that the fox ANBU puts on his black cloak and he and the hawk ANBU run off.

The hawk guy was caring her bridled style out of the house.

She turn her head back and see's Fox guy doing the same with Hinata who seemed out cold as well.

Sakura looked up at her masked man.

As they jumped from tree to tree in high speeds, Sakura had no other option but to hug the masked man.

After three hours the ANBU stopped.

The hawk masked man pulled out a scroll from his black cloak.

It was small and green.

As he put Sakura gently down on the tree top branch.

"Don't move you'll fall down to your own death."

The mask man bit his thumb as his blood pour out on the scroll.

Then the other masked ANBU appeared on top of the scroll in a small hologram.

"Itachi are you guys out yet?"

"No we have some trouble with the Suna ANBU here someone sent an alert, don't wait for us we might delay but it is best for you to move on."

"Okay let's keep contact."

The small hologram is gone and Sasuke closed the scroll.

"Hey Sasuke are we going to camp right now?"

"No we have to stop at a Hotel we can't risk camping on the forest."

"Sure then let's go."  
Naruto jumps up head of them.

He was moving at great speeds.

After two hours they stop.

"Why did we stop?"  
Naruto and Sasuke pull out scrolls and with some hand seals all there weapons are gone.

Then they do a transformation Jutsu.

They change their outfits to look like normal civilians.

Sakura looks with wide eyes.

"Sakura…"

Sakura turns around to see Hinata awake.

"Hinata, you're all right."

Sakura and Hinata hug briefly

"We will be staying here in this hotel just for two to rest a bit then we will keep going."

Sakura open her mouth to resort.

"Did you think I stay quiet and not say anything…"

Sasuke quickly talks back.

"If you open your mouth I have no problem just tying you up and letting you sleep out here."

Naruto and Hinata walk off as they keep fighting.

"Hinata and the masked guy are gone."

"They probably got tired of your yelling."

"For your information Hinata is my best friend she never do that to me."

"Naruto is my best friend and he just happen to be a bigger loud mouth and just got tired of you."

Sakura pressed her small finger on his chest.

"Well I'm not very happy I just got kidnapped along with my friend."

Poking him again with each word to prove a point.

Sasuke got annoyed grabs her hand.

"Look here don't poke me with your small girly finger it might break."

Sakura tries to pull her hand back.

"Let go!"

"Stop poking!"

Sakura got annoyed as well.

So she kicks him in the balls.

Sasuke read her moves and grabs her thigh before her knees meets his body.

"Hey don't grab my body like that I'm a much respected woman who is about to marry…"

Sakura blushes unwontedly.

"Well stop trying to kick me."

"Let me go…"

Sakura squirms more presciently

Sasuke slips and fall on top of Sakura.

In the fall there lips brush against each other.

There stare each other for a few seconds.

Sasuke and Sakura eyes widen in the contact.

Electricity running thru their body's at the contact.

Sasuke pulls away.

Sakura turns around hiding her blush.

Sasuke point of View

She blushed at the simple contact.

She is pure unlike Gaara.

How could she ever love someone like him?

Sasuke helps Sakura up from the floor.

"Sorry Hime-Sama that won't repeat itself again."

Sakura look me awe then she resumed to nodding and walking with me down the hill to the Hotel.

"Why did you call me that right now?"

"You're the daughter of the snow princess right."

"Yes but no one knows that but my family and a few people like Gaara."

"The snow country has ties with the leaf village we have known each other for years. Your mother moved away from the country after the war to hide from the evil lord right?"

"I don't know much about that my mother would tell me stories about the snow country but she never said it was a big deal like you called me a Princess."

"Well your mother passed away and you seem to be the only reaming member of the family."

"My grandfather passed away too?"

"Yes he did the message was sent to us this morning."

Sakura dropped to her knees.

Sasuke turns around to see the girl with tears in her eyes.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Why did you take me away from my father he is the only family I have now?"

Sasuke grabs Sakura and picks her up.

"Don't worry we will give you more information later."

Sasuke grabs her cheeks forcing Sakura to look at his red eyes.

"Your eyes they changed col…."

Sasuke puts Sakura in a sleeping genjutsu.

Sakura was sound asleep.

.

.

.

**Back at Suna**

Gaara looks out his window.  
Then there is a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Lord Kazekage lord John is here to see you."

"Gaara wear is Sakura?"

The man was Sakura father.

"Close the door."

Gaara turns around.

The man grabs Gaara.

"Where is she?"

"Look old man I don't need you anymore… I only need you daughter and then I will own the land of the snow."

Gaara sand grabs the man's neck.

"Your killed my son and my wife I know it was you…"

The old man was dead before he could fight back.

He was not a ninja like Gaara he was foreigner from England who married the snow princess Yuki.

Gaara drop's the old man on the ground and leave the room.

Matsuri yells at Gaara.

"Gaara-Sama… what do I do with the dead man?"

"Whatever you like just get rid of him."

Matsuri nods.

"Right"

Matsuri smiles at the dead man.

"I'm so glad he got rid of her dad."

.

.

.

The Hotel.

Sasuke and Naruto got separate rooms.

Naruto with Hinata and

Sakura with Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke places Sakura on the bed.

He sees as tears roll down her cheeks.

_Maybe it was not the best way to tell her about her grandfather's death._

_She had to know one way or another._

"Daddy…"

Sasuke see's hears her mumble a bit.

He bends down and wipes the tears away.

"Don't cry anymore it's Okay."

Sasuke before he knows kissed her cheek.

"I love you too Daddy."

_She thought it was her dad._

Sasuke places a seal in the room to lock out anyone before he walks in to the shower.

Sasuke removes his outfit and steps in the shower.

After his hot shower he puts on his bath robe.

His hair framed his cheeks with his sharingan he scans the room.

It seemed the same.

Pulling out a scroll he writes down some notes about the mission.

Then resumes to sleeping in his bed he made sure to get a bed for her and him.

.

.

.

**Hinata and Naruto's room.**

"Mr. Namikaze You still have not told me about why we are here."

"Its suppose to wait till we get to the hidden leaf."

"But why me I know why you got Sakura she is after all a princess from Yuki. But why me?"

"I really don't know that much but from your looks I say your very important. And please don't call me Mr. Call me Naruto."

"Okay Naruto kun."

"Hey Hinata-chan want some Ramen?"

"Sure I have never had Ramen before."

"Really then you are more important than I thought Ramen is not rich people food but it's very delicious."

Hinata nods and already feel comfortable.

"You know it's not poisons I had to knock you out before… but it was only to stop from a fight to blow out WE are not on a mission to kill you it just we have to keep a low profile."

"Okay I will not fight you anymore I will go willingly to see the Hokage of your Village."

Naruto smiles back at Hinata.

"Yeah he is a very nice man."

Naruto and Hinata odder more Ramen all night till they get full.

"Hinata wow I think you ate more than me."

"Well it was very good."

"I hope Sasuke and Sakura are enjoying them self's as much as us."

"I never knew I could have this much fun outside my Village I have always been locked up in my village just like Sakura."

"I had the same problem till I told my dad I could also go on mission on my own as well I had to train a look but after I was able to prove myself I was free to go on missions on my own well with the ANBU team as well but I feel better to be on missions knowing I will help people."

Naruto looks at Hinata who was staring at him.

"Naruto you got some ramen on you lip."

Naruto rubs his cheek.

"No on the…"

Hinata bends over and wipes his cheek.

"There it just was kind of bothering me."

"Thanks Hinata-Chan."

Hinata sits down

.

.

.

Naruto's point of view.

Three days it took three days to get home.

"Sasuke we have to hurry up I can't wait any longer."

"Naruto you know what Itachi said we have to be careful we might be ambushed."

"Ambushed we are fucking ANBU. We won't be brought down to easily."

Sasuke and me jump from tree to tree with the girls in our arms.

Sasuke and I have been running all day. We got down from the trees and hand breaks every five hours.

Sakura had been quite all day from last night she not let out one peep.

"Sasuke ah Sakura she has not spoken since yesterday she looks very depressed."

"Hn"

"Maybe she is P.M.?"

Sasuke just lets out a loud breath.

"I told her about her grandfather."

"What why how could you it's too soon for her."

"She wants answers I had to keep her quite for a while."

"Really it's not because you like her?"  
"Like her I don't like her she is annoying."

"Yeah that's why when you meet her you only look at her all the time."

"I don't do that."

"Yeah you do…"

"And the first night you met her you kissed her."

"That was now on … you where watching us?"

"Who do you think cause you to fall."

"Dobe I will kill you."

"Yet your still even blush when your lips brushed hers."

"She is annoying that's all."

Hinata and Sakura gasp.  
Sasuke and I turn around.

They heard us.

Sakura runs first she dashed away before we could explain.

Then there is an explosion.

Normal point of view

"Sasuke run after her before we lose her."

"Yeah get Hinata."

Sakura chose the wrong moment to run around now.

Sasuke runs after Sakura.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke looks around no Sakura in sight.

Naruto jumps next to Sasuke.

"Sasuke I will keep running with Hinata I have to get out of here."

"Okay don't worry I can get Sakura myself."

Naruto jumps away.

He makes shadow clones to distract the Ninja trying to get them.

**サクラサスケ**

**Peace and love**

**I know I have very poor English but I will try my best to fix this story, sorry**

**I hope you like it I PUT my heart in this.**

**Review**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. My Heart?

**I don't own Naruto,**

**Naruto (****ナルト****, NARUTO) is a MANGA by Masashi Kishimoto with an Anime TV series adaptation.**

This SasuSaku mainly,

Hello views reviews everyone. Taka is not the team but a bird, Sasuke has birds in this story not snakes.

There was a loud explosion.

Naruto yells over at his best friend. "Sasuke run after Sakura-chan before we lose her!"

"I know that!"

_Sakura chose the wrong moment to run around now._

Sasuke runs after Sakura.

It was no use the smoke has blocked the view.

"Hime!"

Sasuke looks around no Sakura in sight.

Naruto jumps next to Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

"hn."  
"I sense a few high ranked ninjas they must be looking for the girls."

"Yeah I know."

"I think we should run we can't risk getting low on chakra now."

"Yeah but we need a plan."

Naruto smirks.

"I think we should split up and we can meet up later and I'll distract them while we run I will send my clones."

"I'll send you Taka after I find Sakura and escape those hunter-nin's."

"Save Sakura I will take Hinata with me."

"Yeah I got it."

"Sasuke I will keep running with Hinata I have to get out of here."

"Okay don't worry I can get Sakura myself."

He makes shadow clones to distract the Ninja trying to get them.

Naruto jumps away.

Sasuke run's in the direction of a female's scream.

Naruto does a few hand seals and makes clones.

The clones do a transformation jutsu and change to look like Sasuke and Sakura pairs and then Naruto and Hinata pairs.

Naruto picks Hinata and carries her away with him.

Sasuke looked for Sakura chakra.

It was not that hard to detect.

Especially since she was very emotional distressed she was very noticeable.

Sasuke runs faster to his target.

The large forest was covered in trees everywhere.

The Sasuke hears a small yelp.

He turns to see the pink haired girl with tears in her eyes.

Sakura was on the floor rubbing her leg.

Sasuke feels a sharp pain at his left arm.

He looks back to see a few masked men with Sand head bands dressed in ANBU outfits.

"You are the one who kidnapped the princess Sakura and Hinata-Sama."

"What of it?"

"In honor of Sakura-Hime and Gaara-Sama we will avenge them and kill you bastard."

The man points his katana at Sasuke.

Sasuke had his mask on.

"Bring it on."

He pulls out his katana and runs at the men.

The men were fast.

They use bombs and throw it at Sasuke.

Sasuke evades the bombs.

They keep thrown bombs one even almost land close to Sakura.

Sakura eyes widen at the recklessness.

As Sasuke notice it too.

The masked men don't fail to notice Sasuke reaction to it and plan to use this against him.

_They almost hit her, what are they planning?_

Sasuke without any more time to lose runs lightning chakra thru his katana making it more deadly.

_Well if this is how they play I will have to just knock them out._

Sasuke runs at the men as they battle out for Sakura.

Sasuke uses his sharingan giving him the upper hand in the battle.

He knocks out one of the three men.

The men were almost out of energy and about to lose Sasuke was too strong for them.

"Plan b"

Sasuke was about to cut the other men's head off but he hears a scream.

Sasuke turns around to see one of the men holding Sakura by the neck and katana pressed to her throat.

"Drop the weapon and we won't kill the girl."

"You kill your Kazekage own woman?"

"We were told she was to be brought back dead or alive."

"Told?"

"Kazekage's orders are absolute. Now drop the weapon or she dies. We are to protect the village not her."

Sakura grasped.

Her bottom lip quivers she bites to stop her from crying.

Sasuke frowns.

"You people and your lord are lower than scum…"

Sasuke looks at Sakura then looks at the men.

Sasuke lets go of his katana.

"Good…"

The men lets go of Sakura.

Sakura is now forgotten and the falls on the ground.

The other men walk up to Sasuke.

_First my grandpa is dead now I used by Gaara it just made me snap._

Flash back.

Little Sakura was playing in the play ground.

Two girls older then Sakura walk up to her.

"Hey forehead!"

They both place their fingers on her forehead and poke it.

"Why is your forehead so big?"

Tears prick down her eyes.

Sakura runs to hide.

She knows that if they find her they will hurt her.

.

.

.

Sakura walks in the room.

"I'm home."

"Sakura! Honey, come eat…"

Sakura see's her mother's eyes full of hurt.

"Sakura, why are you bleeding?"

Sakura shrugs.

"Well let's get you cleaned up."

"Mom…."

"Yes…"

"Can you teach me to be strong like you?"

Sakura mother bends down.

"Why?"

"So that I can protect what I care for."

"Care for?"

"Yes please mommy I know your strong I see it before you thought no one did but I was the only one who has see it right?"

"…"

"Please it means everything to me. To be like the person I admire the most."

Sakura big green eyes shine with a pure light.

"Okay if it's only to protect the one's important to you."

Sakura mother walks ahead.

Sakura runs after her mother.

End of Flash back.

_Mom the moment is here._

_To protect the one's important to me._

Sakura does the hand seals shown by her mother.

White light admits from her.

The men turn around to see it.

Sasuke looks up from the floor.

What is that?

"What how can you do the secret snow technique?"

The men fall at their knees.

"Please Sakura-Sama spare us."

Sasuke see's Sakura eyes shine a light blue almost like snow.

_That's not Sakura-Hime._

Sasuke is blinded by the light and looks away.

Then everything was gone the men and even Sakura.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke runs to the spot were Sakura was now on the floor passed out.

Sasuke placed her head on his lap.

"Wake up please, don't die like this Hime."

He grabs her hand it was cold as ice.

Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Sakura…"

White.

White.

"Sakura"

"Who said my name?"

"Sakura…"

Sakura turns her head and see's white snowy area.

"Sakura…"

That voice I know that voice.

"Mom."

"Sakura behind you."

Sakura turns around and see's the beautiful woman she known all her life

"Mom…"

"Sakura you've grown…"

Sakura runs to hug her mom.

"Mom, you're alive?"

Tears roll down her face.

"Of course I have I've always been with you Sakura."

"How you died…"

"Sakura don't panic."

"I'm dead too?"

"No you're inside your head right now in your memories."

"My head?"

Sakura mother points out at the snow.

"Mommy run faster!"

A younger pink haired Sakura runs around in the park with her mother.

"Sakura you must go back before…"

"No I like it here you're here with me that's all I need you…"

Sakura hugs her mother tight.

"Sakura we all have to grow up some day it's part of life. You will one have your own kids to and you will be a great mother too."

"…"

"Just the person you admire the most right Saki."

Sakura tears flow down her face.

Sakura looks at the small Sakura running around happily.

"Right mom I will make you proud."

"Sakura…"

The white room was gone and now it was black.

Then light.

Sakura looks up to see the dark haired man holding her.

"I sorry you're not annoying in anyway."

Sakura reached out to touch his cheek.

Sasuke feels a cold hand on his face.

"It's okay I alive."

Sakura smiles up at the young man.

"Impossible you… your hand were cold as ice, you heart… I gave"

"My heart?"

Sakura looks down at her chest and see's the front open.

Sakura yelps.

"You pervert."

_Slap_

_._

_._

_._

Naruto runs faster thru the forest.

"Naruto-kun Are you sure it's okay to leave Sasuke like that with Sakura mad and all?"

"I got it covered Hinata-Sama, My clones have split up and tricked most of the ANBU following us."

"What about Sakura?"

"Sasuke might seem cold hearted but he has a good side to him he has been my best friend for years I know we can trust him."

"Will we meet up again?"

"Yeah we plan to meet at the hidden leaf with the rest of the ANBU team."

Naruto sense a new chakra.

"Naruto-kun there is a hawk just like before in the air behind us."

Naruto stops on forest floor with Hinata.

The Hawk lands on his shoulder.

"Look it's a message from Sasuke."

Naruto quick removes the strings straps on the scroll from the bird's leg.

The letter was in Sasuke's hand writing.

Naruto, I have Sakura-Sama with me and we are safe go on ahead with the plan.

Sasuke.

"Yes!"

"What happened?"  
"They are safe and we are to go on."

"That's great."

"Yeah now I get some ramen after the mission."

"We just ate last night."

"We need ramen every day."

Naruto happily carried Hinata at full speed to the Village.

.

.

.

"Ow!"

Sasuke feels the shape of Sakura's hand on his right cheek imprinted from the impact of the slap.

"I was only giving you c.p.r nothing else."

"What would that do?"

"You had stopped breathing. I thought you were dead. Anyways Sakura-Hime, what did you do to those men?"

"I thought you killed them. I just passed out."

Sasuke remembers how her eyes had a before a blue white glow to them before like ice.

"After you did those hand signs your eyes changed color and everything went white…"

"Really I did that I thought I had failed."

"No it worked whatever it was it seemed to drain you chakra by the way you had passed out of exhaustion. What kind of jutsu is that? I have never seen anything like that before."

"I'm not sure but the first time I saw it I was four my mother use to do it to protect me then she would pass out."

"Only your mother?"

"Yeah she said it was a family jutsu and it could only be use by the Yuki clan. But no else knows about it. When my mother used it before everyone was blinded by it but I could see as if it was as plain as day. Did you see it."

"No it was too bright."

Sakura and Sasuke get up from the floor and walk a to the lake.

"How long do we have?"  
"It should be in three days."

"…"

Sasuke was washing his katana and weapons from the blood.

Sasuke cleaned up and put his weapons away.

"Sakura-Hime How much do you know about Gaara?"

Sasuke looks at Sakura face to see her reaction.

"I don't really know much about him."

"You were going to marry him right?"  
"It was an arranged marriage not my right to make."

"…"

"My father and his father were friends so in the end they agreed for us to marry I had no other chooses but to follow."

"So that's all you know."

"Well I know he is very smart, strong and works a lot that's why I never see him around but…"

Sakura thought if she should tell him.

"When I first meet him he seem nice but soon I found it was a mistake to trust him he only used me."

Sakura walks away.

"He took one of the most important things in my life first my dreams then my family."

"…"

"That's all I know."

Sasuke see's the pain run thru her eyes.

"But either way I plan to not care anymore about him. I only want to become like the person I admire the most."

Sakura feels he vision get blurry.

She lost her footing and slips.

Sasuke runs to her side and caught her before she fell.

Sasuke see's the tears on her cheeks and wipe them away.

_Gaara you have hurt too many people._

**Two days later.**

Sasuke jumps down from the trees.

"Are we at Konoha yet it seems kind of small from what I heard of."

"No this is an ally village."

"Why stop here we just stop a while back."

"Sakura-Hime we need a baby..."

"What?"  
"Well just follow me."

"Wait how are going to get a baby just like that you're going to kidnap it?"

Sakura and Sasuke walk closer to the small Town.

"Sasuke-san your safe."

A small boy runs up to Sasuke.

Sasuke picks the boy up and spins him around.

"Hey Kyoya where your sister?"

"She is inside with the baby."

Sasuke smiles and grabs Sakura hand to follow him.

"Sasuke-san who is the pretty girl with you?"

"Oh right she is…"

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke and Sakura turn around to see a red haired woman in the front door with a baby in her arms.

The baby was still small but it was very lively and has red hair.

Sasuke and Kyoya walk up to the woman and the baby.

"Who is she Sasuke?"  
"Oh yes this Sakura the princess of the snow."

Sakura bows a bit.

"Nice to meet you."

"Sakura-Hime this is Amaru and Kyoya."

Amaru dark blue eyes widen.

"New mission?"

"Yeah but it kind why I'm here to pick the baby up."

Sakura and Amaru exchange looks.

"What?"

"What?"

Sasuke sighs at the dramatic woman.  
The baby starts to cry.

Sasuke grabs the baby from the red hair.

"Sasuke you can't take this woman's baby just like that…"

"It's not her baby."

"They why do we need a baby for this mission."

"This is… Gaara's son."

Sakura looks at the red haired baby with teal green eyes.

He looks just like Gaara but without the black circles.

"Gaara? When? Who is the mother?"

"Yes Gaara is the biological father of this child. It was about 11 months ago when my cousin showed up after a mission. She told me about Gaara and her having an affair. She found out about Gaara getting engaged and gave up when she told Gaara he had to choose over you or her. Gaara broke up with her and said he didn't need her. My cousin told him she was pregnant but he said he could care less and gave her money to have an abortion. With the money she rented a house and then she called Amaru help he with the labor. Before she could see the baby she died when he was born due to blood loss and with her metal health fading she was unable to handle the pain."

"Sasuke what will you do about the baby?"  
"I want Gaara to sign a scroll to give me permission to adopt the baby as my own son."

"Why?"

"Not only for my cousin Sara but just in case he wants to raise the baby or just to sign over the papers to hand him over to me."

Amaru rejects the idea saying "But a man like that, he doesn't deserve to have the baby he is you nephew after all."

"But before Gaara was my friend as well. We were best friends Naruto, Gaara and me. Even if we lived in different villages we got along just fine. We had a strong bond then Gaara changed after he grew up."

"Sara parents are dead and she never went back to Konoha village in fear of rejection for having a baby out of an affair she knew someone would find out so she sent me a letter telling me everything. She even had a D.N.A check too and Gaara is the father. Sasuke she wanted you to raise the baby as your own. She knew that Gaara had made up his mind. If any one finds out Gaara had a baby with Sarawhen he was engaged it could make him look like a bad leader. He might try to kill the baby if he finds out he is alive. You will risk the baby for Gaara?"

Sasuke looks at the baby in his arm.

Amaru frown.

"Both Naruto and I agree he should at least see his son."

"He is the spitting image of Gaara but he is not Gaara."

"Amaru I'm going to the hidden leaf to have this figured out."

"Are you completely sure?"

"Yes I have to do the right thing."

Amaru sighs and nods.

"Fine will you too stay?"

"No we are fine right now we just stopped before this village. Thanks Amaru for watching over the baby but he will safer with us for now."

Amaru kissed the baby cheek.

"Good luck being parents."

Sasuke and Sakura nod without thinking twice.

.

.

.


	4. Sorry?

**I don't own Naruto,**

**Naruto (****ナルト****, NARUTO) is a MANGA by Masashi Kishimoto with an Anime TV series adaptation.**

This SasuSaku mainly,

Sasuke and Sakura walk a bit thru the forest.

**Sakura's point of view.**

_Gaara cheated on me with Sara._

_A woman who I never met._

_And this baby got the bad side of the stick plus lost his mother after birth because of me._

_If I knew I had….._

Sasuke looked at Sakura who had been quite the whole time.

To break the ice he spoke up.

"We should be there by nightfall."

Sakura nods weakly.

"Sasuke I think the baby should not be out in the dark cold air I could carry him while you run."

Sasuke looks at the sky.

"Yeah you're right if it's alright with you Sakura-Hime?"

"Of course."

Sakura holds the baby in her arms. He was already asleep.

_Cute. Cutes baby I ever seen._

"Wow he is really beautiful and smells just like new baby smell."

"New baby smell?"

"Yeah all babies smell really sweet when their just born."

"How do you know that? If I may ask?"

Sakura nods.

"Well I always wanted to be a pediatrician so I read lots of books about babies. And I would help my friend Hinata look after her baby sister all the time when she was younger."

Sasuke saw Sakura's face light up as she spoke of her dreams.

_So that's her dream she says she never got to do._

"So you know more about them then me at least?"

"No… your really good to it seems more natural on you too."

"I use to look after Sara when we were younger she lost her parents and she moved in with us."

"Oh she was young?"  
"Yeah about your age I was the one who introduced Gaara and Sara. We were all friends when growing up. I just don't know why she never looked for me when she got pregnant I would have gladly let her stay with me."

"Maybe she felt bad she would disappoint you? If you were like he older brother she looked to you and wanted you to be proud of her."

"I was always too hard on her maybe your right?"

"No I have an older brother who is just like you… Well I had a brother but he passed away too."

"…"

"But I think for this baby we have to make him happy home for him to grow up."

"Yeah If Gaara rejects him, then I will gladly raise him as my own."

Sakura nods.

Sasuke picks Sakura up.

With the baby secure they make their way to the leaf.

.

.

.

**Hidden Leaf Village**

Hinata and Naruto were again at a Ramen shop.

"Hinata this Ramen shop is the best shop in the place I always eat here with my friends."

"I'm glad I have a friend in the leaf as well."

"…"

Naruto since a strong chakra behind him.

Naruto pulls out his Katana to protect Hinata.

"Itachi?"

"Naruto…"

"When did you get here?"

Itachi sighs.

"Naruto we have yet to report to the Hokage about our mission."

"Itachi when you get here? Leader I was just on a rest with Hinata she needs food to help her handle times like these."

"Right she does but you are alright with 13 bowls?"

"Yeah."  
"Then hurry up we have to meet up with Sasuke soon he will arrive soon."

"Yes sir."

Itachi leaves.

"That man is Itachi Uchiha he is Sasuke's older brother and he too has a stick up his…"

"Naruto…"

"Yes."

"We will wait at the gate for you and Hinata Sama."

"Okay."

"Naruto if you processed with such lie's I will have you to stay in the village with the mission to clean the whole town's toilets for the rest of the year."

"Yes sir."

.

.

.

**Front gate.**

"Damn how long is Teme going to take to get home? I'm hungry."

"Naruto-kun we just ate."

Naruto rolls around on the floor out of boredom

"Hinata-Sama this man in front of you has a black hole in his stomach almost as big as in his head."

Ino crossed her arms around her chest and shakes her head

"HEY, NO ONE ASKED YOU INO. YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO SHOW OFF BECAUSE OF ITAC…"

Ino hit Naruto on the head.

"OW OW INO YOU BIT…"

Naruto stands up to face a smaller Ino with his height to frighten her off.

"Ow"

"OW"

Itachi has slap both of his teammates to quite them down.

Itachi points out to the forest.

"Naruto, Ino someone is coming."

Naruto and Ino and everyone else look on.

It was Sasuke and Sakura.

"SASUKE!"

"Sakura-chan."

Hinata, Ino, Naruto and the rest of the team ran to the pair.

Everyone stops in their tracks when they see the baby with big green eyes.

Their eyes of everyone one almost borst out of there place.

Naruto was the first to break the ice.

"TEME, SAKURA-CHAN HOW DID YOU GUYS MAKE A BABY THAT FAST YOU GUYS DIDN'T EVEN WAIT THE FIRST DAY TO FOOL AROUND?"

Ino annoyed at Naruto's idiocy says.

"Naruto You can't have a baby in three days."

"SASUKE WHO DOES THAT BABY BELONG TO!"

Sasuke got a bit annoyed at his teammates loud bickering but was really too busy with reporting to Itachi he ignores Ino and Naruto.

"Sasuke that baby is Sar…"

"This has to be talked about in private. With the Yondaime."

Sakura nods as well. "Right, Sasuke is right."

Itachi, and Sasuke can see this new thing has changed Sakura feelings a lot.

"Right lets go then."

"DAMN It, IF ONLY I WAS HOKAGE I COULD KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON."

"Naruto if you were the Hokage the village would burn down the first day."

"Hn." Sasuke could not help but agree.

"INO SASUKE YOU TWO…'

"Naruto Toilets."

Naruto flinched and runaways from Ino.

"Yes sir."

Everyone looks at Itachi and Naruto with confusion.

"Toilets?"  
Hinata cannot help but giggle.

Sakura looks at her purple haired friend.

_She just seems to have changed as well._

.

.

.

**Yondaime office.**

Itachi knock on the door.

"Yondaime-Sama."

_**Knock Knock**_

"Come in Itachi and company."

Sakura was surprised by the man's knowledge to know who was knocking.

"Welcome back team ANBU. Thank you Itachi for looking after everyone."

"Sir."

Everyone got down on one knee.

Sakura and Hinata bow down.

"No need to bow."

"It's from respect sir."

'Thank you but its fine."

Everyone gets up from the floor.

Sakura and Hinata look with fear.

_This man must be strong if the whole team fears him._

"Sakura-Hime, Hinata-Hime you know why you were sent here."

"No. not really sure but we were told you know."

"Your fathers asked for your protection against the Hidden Sand Village. It was passed down to us by them that a war was about to break out. You two are very important in Suna as well for the rest of the world if your powers fell in the wrong hands a greater war would break out so we decide to find a peaceful way to settle this all."

Hinata frowns.

"My family my father I want to speak to them."

"Hinata –Hime you are the heir to you family right?"

"Yes"

"We been informed that your father was killed as well as Sakura's father."

"My mother and sister what about them?"  
"It is unknown but if they are alive it would be hard to find them. I was not sent a letter about them but I assume they are in hiding because there are no bodies."

"I have to find my family…."

"Hinata-Hime don't let you families and fathers last wishes be in vain. This is all done because they all believe you two must live on. They hired us to protect you with our life we plan to do it."

Hinata face shows confusion.

"Why are we so important for this war, for them to have to killed our family?"

"Sakura-Hime by your mother I was sent information about you being the last of the Haruno clan who can control the rare element of the snow. Hinata-Hime you have the powers of the Hyuga and have amazing eye powers to see thru many things."

Sakura nod weakly realizing the looks she got from the ANBU team.

Sakura remembers how only her family knew about the Haruno snow element.

Her mother must have trusted them with if he was told.

"You must know that the clan has been hunted down for ages because people feared its potential. After the time passed the hidden Villages helped protect your family before there be any more bloodshed. We seem to have come to the same conclusion again. In other word your families have agreed for you to live here in peace and to stop the killing. Sakura-Sama, Hinata-Sama will you help us."

"Fine we will do whatever it takes to stop the trouble my blood has caused."

Hinata's eyes show surprise but she agrees as well.

"_Sakura you_… Yes we will."

Sakura and Hinata stand up and look at everyone with determination.

Team ANBU look on.

Sasuke blushed a bit he had never seen such a strong willed person.

"Then your training will come next as well to control those strong powers you possess."

"Who will train us?"

"The very ninja your family hired."

"…."

Everyone's eyes widen at the blond Yondaime.

"ANBU Team."

"Yes sir."

Minato looks at the bundle in Sakura arms.

"Sasuke…"

"Sir I have the paper here with me."

Sasuke gets up and hands over the D.N.A test and letter from the baby.

"Then this baby is Gaara-kun's son?"

"Yes. Sir Will you hear my request?"

"Yes but this must be talked over with the elders for the mean time no one outside this room can know who the baby belongs to yet."

"Yes."

Minato stands up and walks over to Sakura holding the baby.

He was already asleep in her arm.

"He trusts you already. Right, Sakura-Hime."

Minato smiles his bright white teeth.

"Sakura-hime did you know Gaara had a son?"

"I…"

Itachi grabs Minato arm.

"Yondaime your wife…"

The door opens.

"Naru-Kun, your home!"

"Mom, wait ahh!"

A red haired woman hugs the blonde ninja.

"My friend's mom everyone is watching."

Kushina looks at Hinata and Sakura.

"Oh they are here. How cute."

Kushina pulls out a camera. To snap a picture of Sasuke and Sakura with the baby.

And everyone else.

"Aww Minato they look like a new family look."

Everyone blushes at Kushina outburst.

"Kushina-chan."

"Minato-kun"

Naruto moans.

"Mom Dad not in front of everyone."

Minato and Kushina gave each other lovey dovey eyes.

"Minato-kun, Naru-chan needs a group hug."

"No mom!"

After the hug Naruto was blushing.

Kushina and Minato walk back to Hinata and Sakura.

"Well we have it all figured out now. Sasuke will watch over Sakura. Naruto will look over Hinata. Team ANBU will secure them from afar. It's best that it's only you guys because we can't risk anyone to find out."

"Yes"

"Sasuke take Sakura to your house and Naruto you too must do it as well watch over Hinata's life."

"Sure. Da… Yondaime."

"Yes sir."

"I will call up a meeting with the leaders."

"Thank you, sir."

Sasuke was glad that Minato was trying to help out.

"Everyone is dismissed."

Everyone looks at Itachi.

Itachi nods at his team.

"Team ANBU, make sure your presence unknown we will guard with silence from afar."

"Sir."

Everyone was exiting the room.

"Sasuke I leave the rest to you and Naruto don't mess up."

Sakura grabs Itachi arm.

"Thank you, Itachi."

"Sure you looked uncomfortable I can't help but feel the need to speak up."

Itachi smiles a rare smile and nods.

He grabs Sakura hand and kisses her finger.

Then he bowed.

Sakura cheeks got red as this happened.

Sasuke looked on and pulls Sakura away.

"Let's go Sakura-Hime we have to head home now it's late."

Sakura and Sasuke walk on.

Itachi and Naruto look at the three.

"They look like a married couple."

"Hn."

Itachi pulled on his mask and leaves in a puff of smoke.

"Hinata-Hime lets go home as well."

Hinata nods.

"Will Sakura be okay with them?"  
"Yeah they are just a bit strange today."

Gaara sat in his office.

_Sakura, just what will I do now?_

There is knock on the door.

"Come in"

A red hair young girl walks in.

"Gaara will you want diner tonight?"

"No I'm not hungry."

Karin walks up to Gaara and rubs his back.

"Sakura's gone you must feel lonely would you like some entertainment?"

"No I'm not lonely right now."

Karin proceeds to rub his parts.

"Then how about just sex."

She lifts up her shirt showing her black bra.

"Fucking you is distraction for me thou."

"Yes Gaara-Sama just like before right?"

"Like if Sakura was never was gone."

Karin nods.

Gaara kissed Karin while he whispers

"Sakura"

"_Damn it Sakura was still in his mind" thought Karin._

Karin knew that even if they were fooling around he always only thought of Sakura.

.

.

.

Hinata walk in the house It was really normal she was use to the big castles likes ones.

"It's really small only three stories but it has all we need except I never cook I'm really not one to do so my mom comes over and cooks for me."

Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh it's okay I know how to cook very good."

"Really a princesses like you?"

"Well my mother always let me be a spoiled child when I grow up she let me cook out of all the things in the house she taught me and my friend Sakura to cook."

"Wow then you will make someone a very lucky husband." Naruto grin his fox smile.

Hinata blushed a bit.

"I hope so."

While she evenly bumps her left and right finger together.

Naruto and Hinata walk into the large room.

'My mom made sure the room was to a girls liking and she even got new bed sheets for you."

"Naruto you parents don't live here?"  
"No they stay at the Tower in case of emergencies."

"You must get lonely."

"No I have my friend to hang out with and with you I will sure be full of activity as well."

"What will we be doing?"

"Tomorrow will start training. If you need anything just tell me I will come if you just say Naruto anytime. Shower is in the small door right there and my mom brought some outfits for you."

"Okay."

"Well good night."

"Night."

Naruto closed the door to her room."

He sat outside the door waiting for her to call.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke walked slowing to the door he could sense that everyone in ANBU team had set out camp around the house.

"Sakura-Hime this is where you will live for the time being. Make yourself at home."

Sakura bowed her head down a bit and placed her hands together in thanks.

"Thank you I will help out in any way I can thank you."

"Hn. Sorry about my brother he never acts like that before."

Sasuke blushed a bit at the memory of Itachi kissing her hand.

"It's fine now. What about the baby where will he sleep tonight?"  
Sasuke walks to the room meant for Gaara's child.

They walk in with the baby.

"Wow it's very clean."

"Yeah Kind of like it clean. Anyhow Sakura-Hime let me show you the room for the baby so you can place him to sleep."

_Neat freak?_

Sakura followed Sasuke to the room upstairs.

They walked very quietly and it was so warm inside it felt like it was prepared before time.

The walls had been painted blue and there was a crib and dippers everything was ready.

Sasuke placed the baby in the crib with care and cover the baby who moaned lightly.

"Aw, it's the cutes thing I ever seen."

Sasuke nods and walks out of the room.

Sasuke and Sakura walk to the next room.

"This is your room Hime."

Sakura looks at the small room.

"Thank you Sasuke."

He nods.

"Will the baby be okay alone?"

"I will keep watch don't worry."

"Okay if you need help let me know I love to help anyway."

"Thank you Hime."

"Sasuke-kun Goodnight."

"Goodnight.

Sakura walked up to Sasuke.

She touched his cheek.

It was still a bit pink.

"Sorry. Could you bend down?"

Sakura hands grabbed his face.

She still was too small and stood on the tip of her toes.

She places her warm lips on his cheek.

Sasuke looked at her face she had a light blush on.

"Sakura-hime…"

Sakura pulled away she had on a face she had never shown anyone before.

Like that he could almost not resist.

Never in his life had he felt such strong force pull him in.

Just like the light he saw that time.

It was like before Just Sakura and Sasuke were alone.

His hands almost moved on their own.

He eyes turns red.

Sakura gasped.

"What your eyes are red."

"Don't worry I won't do it again."

Sasuke runs his arms round her waist.

Sakura's body was now reacting to this she felt heat in her face burning her cheeks.

It was impossible they just met but with every contact they had it burned anyone up.

"Sasuke-kun I…"

He was afraid she would reject him so he had to make her like it before it was too late.

Sasuke lips met Sakura's in one second.

Her hand flew up to his chest.

To push him away.

Even thru his uniform she could feel he was well built.

_Warm lips, warm body floating feeling._

Sakura closed her eyes as Sasuke lips pressed on her own.

Heat in her cheeks made her dizzy.

Sakura moans a bit when Sasuke tightened his grip on her.

Sasuke seem to be fueled by the young girl and his hands ran up her sides.

Sasuke felt up the girl she was young but she was curve in the right places.

She had a small waist; with a soft feeling to it.

Sakura's small fingers griped his chest.

It was just so unreal strong felling to it.

Right now all she wanted to feel a warm person next her.

Never in all her years that she hugged her family, friends or Gaara; had she felt this way like she felt with Sasuke.

No… Sasuke's embrace was different.

_What is this happy feeling in my heart?_

_I want to feel it again more…more._

Sasuke proceed to kiss her and nibble her lower lip asking for entrance.

Sakura wraps her arms around his neck puling Sasuke closer.

Sakura was still new to kissing she had no idea Sasuke wanted her to open her mouth.

Sasuke pulled away.

Sasuke's eyes go back to his dark blue.

"You don't want me to kiss you?"

Sakura's eyes Sasuke with doubt.

"What but aren't we kissing already?"

Sasuke meets Sakura green eyes.

Blush was on her small face like when you're out of breath.

_She is so pure never kissed before. Huh?_

"I'm sorry; I'm not supposed to do this with you."

Sasuke picks Sakura up and placed her in bed.

"Sorry?"

Sasuke walked out if the room.

Locking the door.

Sasuke sat outside her room thinking he made a big mistake.

_I just kissed Gaara's soon to be wife. _


	5. Mine Only Mine

.

.

.

_What the hell was that he kissed me then says we haven't even kissed then leave saying his sorry?_

_Oh shit! He must think I'm a slut for kiss him._

_After all I'm Gaara's fiancé._

_No, that can't be._

_I know for a fact he felt what I felt it was too strong to ignore._

Sakura walked up to the bath room to see her face.

She smiles.

_Nothing in my teeth._

_My breath is good too._

She looks at her face.

No pimples or scars.

But her face was still a bit red.

_Was my kissing bad?_

_Body odor?_

_No._

_I thought he liked me._

_He hugged me._

_Kissed me._

.

.

.

Sakura took a bath with warm water.

Sasuke's kiss lingered in her mind.

She sat in the tub remembering her family.

It had been conformed just a few hours back by the Yondaime that her father was dead.

Hinata had the same fate as well.

Sakura thought she should be with her friend to comfort her.

_I should see her tomorrow early in the morning._

.

.

.

Sakura was trying to sleep after her bath in the bed it was still night.

When she hears small noises come from the room next door.

It was the baby it was crying.

Sakura got out of bed and ran to the next room.

The door opens when she touched it.

_I thought he locked it?_

She opens the door to find Sasuke holding the baby.

"Sakura-Hime why are you awake?"  
Sakura see's Sasuke was trying to keep the baby from crying.

"No I couldn't sleep by the small cries I thought I should check."

Sasuke holds the baby up trying quite it down.

"Here give me the baby and you make it a bottle of milk."

"Okay."

Sasuke handed Sakura the baby.

Sasuke walked out of the room to get the milk heated up. 

Sakura walks with baby taking it to her room.

She sings a song her mom would sing to her when she was child.

The baby liked the song and listen to Sakura soft voice.

Sasuke walks thru the door to hear Sakura singing.

_Her voice was angelic._

"Sakura-Hime… Here you are."

Sakura grabs the bottle and feed it to the baby.

"Thank you."

She got kind of tired and sat down with the baby on the bed lying down.

Sasuke sat down he had dark circles under his eyes.

Sakura thought about how he had been wounded before and thought if he had healed yet.

Plus the whole way back to the village he had carried her and the baby.

"If you want I will feed the baby over the night?"

"No Sakura-Hime you need your rest."

"I'm use to this but you had been awake a while back huh. I always run by the three rules."

The baby was in the middle of the bed with Sasuke at his left and Sakura at his right.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the young girl.

"Three?"

"Three rules check are milk, gas, diaper. If the baby cries just check if he is hungry by feeding him a bottle or soiled by checking his diaper, or just needs help burping by pat his back gently."

Sasuke nods the baby had just finish the bottle and he was almost falling asleep but he woke up again.

"I will make it this time."

Sakura got up from the bed and ran to the kitchen.

"Wait…"

Too late she was gone and the baby was at the verge of tears.

Sasuke remember the three rules check right and thought he just drank milk so he must have soiled himself.

He was right, Sasuke removes the clothing and then the diaper to see the baby was still clean but he undid the diapers so he needed a new one.

He pulls out a spare from the bag he had brought over.

As he does the baby pee's on the bed.

"Oh shit."

Sakura walked in the room with a bottle in her hand.

"Sasuke, what?"

Sasuke was holding a naked baby who had just took a small leak on her bed and Sasuke.

And still was.

Sakura burst into a fit of giggles.

Sakura never thought she see a man like him make that face.

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke and Sakura walk in Sasuke room.

With a baby in clean diaper and cloths and a new bottle.

"Sasuke I hate to say it but you failed the first test alone with baby.

Cursing in front of a baby is bad, they hear better than anyone and he might save this in his vocabulary."

Sasuke sat next to the baby, the baby was holding his pinky really tight.

Sakura fed the baby a new bottle of warm milk.

"But on the other hand he seems to have grown closer to you just like when a bunny marks his territory."

Sasuke had removed his shirt it was wet but it was too late to shower.

So he just toweled dried it.

"I sorry I got your bed wet you should sleep here and I will leave the room to you and the baby."

Sasuke gets up to leave but was pulled down by the baby.

_What he is strong?_

"Wait you will wake the baby I told you he grown closer to you if you leave now he will wake up again."

Sasuke lies back down.

"Plus it's not all bad from our mistakes we learn to grow up right?"  
Sasuke stares at the girl she had a bright smile.

The bed was kind of small for the three but before he fit alone just fine it seem with the baby and Sakura they were crowed.

But this way it was very warm and the baby seemed content with Sasuke and Sakura at his side.

Sasuke see's the baby and Sakura drift off to sleep.

Then he thought of what a fool Gaara had been to Sakura and the baby.

In front of Sakura was living proof Gaara had cheater on her with another woman.

The other woman had been Sasuke's own cousin.

But Sakura didn't even mind or frown in the baby's presentence.

Then the baby was abandoned by Gaara before he was born then again Gaara didn't even know he was alive.

Looking at the peaceful faces they had on made it easier for him to think about this whole time things are not as bad as they seem.

He was happy he had new warm things to protect and that needed him.

Deep in his heart He wanted Gaara to sign over the baby to him and to leave Sakura alone.

Right at that moment he wanted Sakura and the baby to be his own.

.

.

.

**Morning**

Sasuke woke up to see that everyone had grown closer over the night fall, Sakura had the baby in her arms and Sasuke had both the baby and Sakura in his arms.

Sasuke looks at the baby who seems to be asleep.

_If anyone moves they would wake up._

_I should take the baby to his crib to keep Sakura asleep for a while more she had helped look after the baby and must be tried._

After a while he was able to detach himself from them.

Just as Sasuke had guessed Sakura was out like a light.

He gets up and picks the baby up to take him to his crib.

_I should shower I forgot to remove the baby pee._

**After the shower.**

Sasuke drys his skin with the towel.

He was in his room forgetting Sakura was there he walks in a towel.

He walks into his room and sees Sakura gone.

"Sakura-Hime…"

He pulls out Kunai.

Sasuke run in to the kitchen.

Sasuke makes a tight turn and bumps into a smaller body.

With his wet feet they both slip.

He grabs the body and they fall on the floor.

Sasuke other free hand only on his towel and he looks up to see Sakura on top of him.

"Sakura-Hime!"

"Sasuke-kun your wet."

Sakura cheeks grow red as she feel herself on top of Sasuke was kind of embarrassing.

Her hands where on his chest.

"Your wounds are from that time when you fought to protect me why didn't you tell me?"

"Living in my kind of world we die to protect our missions. This is nothing from before."

Sasuke had more old scars on his chest.

"I didn't see them right last night because it was dark but now I see you bright and clear. You have them all over."

Sakura hands roam over his biceps and abs.

Sasuke grips her hands.

"Stop it… no good."

Sakura thought she had hurt him.

Sasuke felt light blush in his cheeks.

She is so pure she can't tell her very touch turns me on.

"Huh did I hurt you?"

"The rubbing it's wrong, I can't control myself if you keep it up."

Sakura see's a light blush on Sasuke cheeks.

"Your ticklish right?"

Sakura hands rub move over him.

Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise.

Sakura giggles out loud.

The next thing Sakura knows Sasuke flips them over.

Sasuke was pressed over Sakura.

Green orbs widen in surprise.

**Warning:18+ only**

Sakura looks in shock as Sasuke hand grab her over her head and he bends down to her face.

"I told you I can't control it when you touch me like that, don't you believe I'm a dangerous man."

His eyes looked at hers his eyes looked dark and serious.

Sasuke move his lips on top of hers in a quick moment.

Sakura eyes widen at the contact of his kiss.

His eyes were closed and his warm lips pressed on her she feel warm feeling in her lower belly.

It was wrong she had a naked man on top of her she just met this week.

She was engaged to Gaara.

But his hands let go of her wrist as they run in her hair and give her the opportunity push him away.

"If you don't want it, push me away before I go all the way."

Sakura hands run up to his sides she was about to push but his hand ran up her shirt and lightly feel for her breast.

She gasped opening her mouth he slips in his tongue in her.

She closed her eyes as she feels her heart beat faster.

_This is a real kiss?_

Her arms wrap themselves around his neck pulls him closer.

His tongue battles her inside each other's mouth.

Sasuke moves closer to her kissing her neck leavening butterfly kisses.

Both knew it was wrong but they could not deny the days they sent together had made them connected in ways they never thought they would.

A bond no one but they could see.

Sasuke months in her ear in low musky tone.

"Sakura-Hime I have to have you."

Sakura moans at his voice.

He was begging for her to give in.

Sasuke pulled away looking at her face.

_Oh god I sound like a whore but it feels so good and it's so wrong._

Sasuke eyes were taking in her pants and light blush in her face.

She looked up at him.

His body was over hers she could feel his manhood pressed on her thigh.

Sakura had never felt the need to have a man wont her.

She was still a bit dazed but her arms circle his back pulling him closer.

Sasuke was still a bit surprised she didn't reject him.

But he recovered and kissed her cheek.

Sasuke picks up her.

Sakura moan and keeps kissing.

Her body was moving on its own her lips would not speak up it only moaned at his menstruations.

Sasuke had all ready been naked so he was only waiting for her to stop him before he processed.

He holds a red blushing Sakura from the floor and took her to his room.

Sakura feels as Sasuke hands run to her cheek.

"Sasuke-kun I …I"

"I have to ask will you be mine and only mine? I will protect you just stay with me here and I will love you."

Sakura eyes widen at his confession.

He kissed her to stop her from saying no when he thinks she might reject him.

"No? Sakura… I love you right now since I met you I liked you but now I know I love you."

Sakura looked at his eyes red again with the spinning black comas.

"Sasuke I love you too make me yours."

Sasuke kissed her lips more gently and remover her Kimono slashes.

With the chest open he unwraps the binding holding down her breast and freed them from the tight wraps.

Her big breast bounce and her nipples were hard when she felt the room cold air.

He grips the ends of her thong and pulls it down to her feet while he kissed all the way down.

Like if the kisses would help her relaxed a bit more.

Everything was gone

Sasuke lays her on the bed.

Sakura was on the bed with Sasuke on top of her.

He lay in between her legs.

_When a man now leys in between your legs now you can't go home. _

Sakura shakes off the saying.

Her arms wrap around his upper body as tears roll down her cheeks.

_No I'm home already._

Sasuke kissed away the tears and hugs her back.

"Are you ready?"

Sakura smiles and nod meekly.

Sasuke could not hold it in but he wanted to make sure she was alright with it.

Sasuke bend down to her large breast and kiss the nipples sending shivers down her spine.

Sakura moans louder now.

"ah."

Her hand runs up to her mouth.

"It's okay I like your loud moans they turn me on more."

Sakura felt the heat buildup in her belly as he says this.

Sasuke sucks on her nipples chewing and biting.

"Ah ah…ah Sasuke-kun ah"

Sakura fingers run up his hair.

Massaging his scalp and pulling his hair.

After he gave the same treatment to her other breast his finger slowing rub her woman hood as his mouth sucks and bits on her breast.

He feels her liquids spill over his finger and he rubs her pussy.

"You're so wet and warm."

His fingers glide in to her small core in a quick thrust.

"Ah ah it hurts a bit."

"Sorry."

Sakura nods for him to processed.

He pumps in and out and rubs her folds to increase her bliss and to decrease her pain.

"Ah ah ah harder."

He inserts a second finger and she moans louder.

"AH!"

Sasuke pumps faster increased the pace.

Sakura hands pull on the sheets on the bed.

"Sasuke I'm ah!"

Sakura spilled her juices came on his hand hard.

She regains herself as her vision comes back.

Sasuke was about to position himself when Sakura pulled him down.

"Wait now I want to please you like that too."

Sakura small hands grip his dick.

Sasuke moans as she moves up and down.

"Sakura aha ah"

Her small hands pump faster trying to bring him to climax.

Sasuke had a deep blush on his cheek.

He never let anyone see him like this.

That was always his pride.

Sasuke moans as Sakura griped him tight.

Sasuke came as well.

In the after shocks of his climax he regains his mind.

"I can't wait I have to fuck you now."

Sasuke hears a bird crow at distance.

Sakura looks up to see as well

**Knock Knock**

**Knock Knock**

Someone was at the door.

Sasuke had a feeling he knew who it was.

"Sasuke who is it?"

Sakura remember she was naked. She pulls the covers.

"I have to get dressed and clean up."

Sasuke nods.

He pulls the towel on his waist and runs to the door.

It had to be his brother.

Sasuke, opens the door sure enough it was his brother.

Itachi.

"Hey idiot, are you done with the girl?"

"Itachi… you came to watch?"

"No I didn't come to see your display."

Itachi rubs his temples.

"I just could have stayed on the tree outside with my sharingan all the time but I thought I should bring this over first."

Sasuke open the box.

"Mom is coming over in a few minutes to see 'your' family."

"Mom!"

"Yeah but she might delay she wants to bring dad and everyone else."

"What? Why is she bringing everyone over?"

"Idiot little brother If I were you I take a shower and wash my hands from the dirty things you did to Sakura-Hime."

Sasuke was pissed now he didn't have time to hear Itachi if his mom was coming over.

He pushed Itachi out.

"Okay get out then."

"Hey that hand… Don't touch me…Okay but remember foolish little brother that baby and Sakura Hime belong to Gaara you will find out THEY WILL BE SAFE WHEN GAARA IS DEAD. He won't give them up without a fight. A fight that can leader to war and most of all deaths on both sides of this village with Unrepairable destruction if Gaara finds out you did what you did . How can you promise her such lies?"

"I didn't lie to her I plan to keep the promises."

"At what cost our villages, and families lives. Mom, Dad, Team ANBU."

"Stop."

"I mean you get my point right? Think about it."

Unknown to Sasuke, Itachi purposely said everything with Sakura behind them, as she see Itachi leave she run to the bathroom.

Sakura turns on the shower and runs warm water over her tears.

She was so stupid, Itachi was right this could end with more peoples dead she could not let her new friend's suffer at Gaara's hands.

Because of her feelings for Sasuke.

She had to do something even if she risked her life.

She could not allowed Hinata or team ANBU to get hurt even if Itachi's words were harsh they were the truth.

. . . 


	6. New eyes

Sasuke ran off to the other shower, Sakura was using the one down stairs so he ran to the one in his room. Anyway if he got in with Sakura he would have too much trouble to get out.

It was bad enough he still was _hard_ he need a cold shower.

Sasuke thought of things to get over his boner.

_Let's see turn offs Naruto eating Ramen._

_Naruto, sleeping._

_Naruto talking._

_Naruto being letting out gas._

_Itachi, mom, dad, family are coming over._

_To see Sakura._

_Oh shit no no Sakura can't forget her blushing face under me moaning._

_Damn It._

.

.

.

After his cold shower, Sasuke got ready and dressed.

Sasuke ran into the baby's room to see him still sleeping.

"Wow this baby sleeps a lot."

Sasuke turns around to walk out of the room.

"Sakura-Hime."

Sakura walks up stairs.

"Sasuke-kun, were you looking for me?"

Sasuke remembers the Kun she added.

"Yeah I got something for you."

Sasuke pulls out a green kimono with a white slash.

"Wow did you buy it?"

"Yeah I thought it would look good on you."

"For?"  
"My parents are coming over to see us."

"Really? Then I will go change."

Sakura reached to grab the outfit but Sasuke pulled back.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke's face trying to read it.

"How about a trade. One kiss for your dress."

Sakura was uneasy but nods.

"What?"

Sakura blushed a light pink.

"Yes."

Sakura stands on her tippy toes and kissed Sasuke on the lips.

Sasuke and Sakura closed their eyes at the contact.

Sasuke free hand grabbed Sakura waist to pull her closer

The door is open wide.

"Sakura-chan oh no it's too late Teme has his hands on her already."

Sasuke turned around to see his blonde friend Naruto, Hinata was behind him in tow.

Sakura turns around to hide her blushing cheeks.

Sasuke covers Sakura with his body.

Hinata calls out Sakura. "Sakura-Chan…"

"Hinata-chan." Sakura looks at her friend with teary eyes.

Hinata ran up to Sakura they both run in the room.

Ignoring, the men in the hall.

Naruto and Sasuke stare at the door before they walk away.

"Naruto did you ever hear about knocking?"  
"I thought it be okay, and it's not my fault you want to do perverted things with Sakura-chan."

Naruto smiled with his mouth wide open.

Sasuke glared at his friend.

First Itachi interrupted now Naruto.

Sakura sat down on the bed.

Hinata sat down next to her.

"Sakura-chan your going out with Sasuke-kun?"

"Kind of."

Sakura cheeks brightened up.

"Did you guys kiss?"

"Yes."

"What else?"

Sakura grabs her hair that was still a bit wet from her shower.

Hinata spots bit marks on her neck.

"Oh my God Sakura, you had sex with him?"

"No… we got interrupted before we did it."  
Hinata had a blank look on her face.

"Hinata-chan you can't be like that right now I need you."

"It's just so unreal this whole this going on."

"You mean me and Sasuke?"  
"Gaara killing our parents and family us been kidnapped by ninjas with hearts of gold I always thought they were only cold and heartless. You and I fell in love with them."

"How do you know I'm in love?"

"I have known you for years. You never let Gaara even kiss you on the lips; I knew you didn't love him."

"Wait Hinata you're in love with Naruto?"

"Yes very much, but I still scared about losing it all again. I feel like if we do get together it could make this worst right now."

Sakura saw her sweet friend frown.

"I'm sorry this is all my fault your family is dead. Here I am…"

Tears form at Sakura's eyes.

"No it's not your fault, The Yondaime said my bloodline is very rare and I was also in danger."

Hinata pat her friends shoulder.

"It's okay to be in love with a man you chose."

"Hinata by why don't you look happy?"

"It's just that I have been having nightmares since we left Suna. For a while I couldn't sleep but Naruto-kun helped me out. I just feel like I'm wrong for tell Naruto-kun I don't love him. If Naruto got hurt because of me I don't know if I could live with myself."

"Hinata don't say that I know the fear but those men were chosen by the Yondaime because they are strong. You have to have more faith in them. I know they are different from the men we met before."

"I know but I guess I just get scared over little things."

Sakura hugged her friend.

"Plus we will train as well to fight as well with our powers to."

"Right."

Hinata smiles a real smile reassuring Sakura.

"Hinata, Sasuke wants me to stay with him here and the baby."

"But Sakura are you sure."

.

.

.

**Short but I will add more writers block.**


End file.
